xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
T-elos
T-elos is a battle android meant to replace KOS-MOS but unknown to most of Vector Industries. She is an anti-Gnosis weapon developed by the Galaxy Federation as part of the Zohar Project, and is essentially the Federation's trump card. T-elos has an intense and hostile rivalry with KOS-MOS. Appearance A few known features are that she is the diametric opposite of KOS-MOS, wearing a black suit with red and dark purple highlights to contrast KOS-MOS's white, blue and gray uniforms. Like Mary Magdalene, she has dark skin and aquamarine blue eyes. However, her hair is a silver white instead of Mary Magdalene's dark hair. Personality T-elos seems to possess a sapient personality unlike KOS-MOS' robotic personality. T-elos seems to be left-handed whereas KOS-MOS seems to be right-handed. T-elos may be ambidextrous as she fights primarily with the blade on her left forearm, and draws and fires her pistol with her right hand. Biography The T-elos project was headed by a man named Roth Mantel, a mysterious Vector scientist. It seems he is her designer, especially with her resemblance to KOS-MOS. It is later revealed that Roth Mantel is actually Kevin Winnicot in disguise. KOS-MOS was a step in the development of T-elos intended to serve as the vessel for the resurrection of Mary Magdalene, the partner of Jesus Christ. KOS-MOS herself was merely a prototype for T-elos. T-elos herself was created from the bodily remains of Mary (over 80% of her body structure), and thus may be considered more of a cyborg than an automaton. T-elos is comprised almost entirely of organic material. Wilhelm feared that, after Kevin's death, when Shion/Allen/Vector altered KOS-MOS, that this may have an effect on the awakened Mary Magdalene. As such, Wilhelm directed for T-elos to be built as a cleaner vessel. In order to complete the process for the resurrection of Mary Magdalene's consciousness from the Collective Unconscious (also known as the Imaginary Number Domain of the Lower Domain), T-elos intended to destroy KOS-MOS which had become the vessel for Mary's spirit. Despite the fact that over 80% of her body was living flesh, T-elos displayed effectiveness that surpassed the KOS-MOS actual-combat frame. This is because she could affect the material domain by directly interfering through the U.M.N. This is thought to be something extremely close to the ability of Testament. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra In a public demonstration on CAT Testing Grounds on Fifth Jerusalem, T-elos was demonstrated by Roth Mantel. She successfully annihilated an entire swarm of Gnosis, impressing both Shion Uzuki and Allen Ridgeley. Allen notes that her reaction time and Hilbert Effect strength are 3 times KOS-MOS's combat frame. Later, Shion and Doctus become suspicious and theorize that Ormus is involved with T-elos' development, which would mean that the U-TIC Organization was also involved. T-elos later appears on Rennes-le-Château with Roth Mantel, claiming she is here for the "thirteenth key". In T-elos' and KOS-MOS' first engagement, T-elos demonstrates that she is clearly more powerful than KOS-MOS. In the ensuing fight KOS-MOS states that T-elos output is 4.75 times her own. In the ensuing fight, KOS-MOS only manages to connect with a single attack against T-elos. Meanwhile T-elos lands a number of staggering blows against KOS-MOS. It is clear from the start of the fight that T-elos clearly outclasses KOS-MOS. While KOS-MOS is able to outlast her own estimate against T-elos, she is defeated when struck by T-elos' close-range Phase Transfer Cannon. T-elos then uses her heel to crush KOS-MOS' chest, disabling her. The damage inflicted in the fight was such that KOS-MOS had to be completely rebuilt into her version four form order to function again. On "Miltia", after the deaths of Suou and Aoi Uzuki, Kevin and T-elos appear in Aoi's hospital room at the Acute Neurosis Treatment Facility. When Jr. attempts to shoot Kevin (which wouldn't have worked anyway due to Kevin being undead), T-elos deflect Jr.'s bullets from Kevin. When Shion and KOS-MOS escape through a window, T-elos attempts to chase them, and sees E.S. Asher. T-elos almost fires U-TENERITAS at Asher, but Kevin orders T-elos to stop and return. In the underground ruins of Michtam, T-elos finds KOS-MOS after Mary Magdalene awakens in KOS-MOS. T-elos claims KOS-MOS is not the vessel in which Mary is supposed to dwell, and asks KOS-MOS to surrender. T-elos proves able to easily overwhelm the other party members. When Shion asks how T-elos is connected to "that woman", T-elos reveals she is the partner of the Messiah (Jesus) and that T-elos's body is Mary's body and inside KOS-MOS sleeps Mary's will. T-elos intended to complete her resurrection as the true Mary Magdalene using KOS-MOS and claims KOS-MOS is nothing more than a temporary vessel. T-elos reveals Kevin desires Mary Magdalene's resurrection -- the "convergence of dissipating will", and that Shion is the Maiden of Mary Magdalene. After a battle in which T-elos is partially defeated, T-elos is eventually defeated by KOS-MOS following an exchange of Ether, via Phase Transfer Cannons. As T-elos lay defeated, she is embraced by KOS-MOS as the two resonate with one another. T-elos disseminates becoming one with KOS-MOS, thus allowing Mary to finally be resurrected in both body and spirit. Abilities To destroy her targets, T-elos relies primarily on her physical strength and energy generation. Like KOS-MOS, T-elos includes several integrated weapons: *The first being a blade housed in the covering of her left forearm. * The second is a Phase Transfer Cannon located in her chest called U-TENERITAS. This weapon manifests as a globe of red energy that requires several seconds to build up before being projected at her opponent. Once a target is struck by this weapon T-elos activates its detonation by pressing the violet panel that resides in her helmet over her forehead. T-elos demonstrated the ability to fire blasts of varying degrees of power. **The first demonstration of this capability was when T-elos was demonstrated to military observers on Fifth Jerusalem at the CAT Testing Facility. T-elos was able to destroy several dozen Gnosis at once. **The second time this weapon was utilized it was enough to completely disable KOS-MOS. T-elos is also occasionally seen utilizing a pistol referred to as "Magdalene-16". In one battle with KOS-MOS, she utilizes a triple-gatling gun seemingly identical to the one used several times by KOS-MOS. In pitched physical battles, T-elos demonstrated the ability to perform highly-complex and difficult attacks and maneuvers. An example of this is using her leg to deflect a kick by KOS-MOS, and then utilize the same leg to deliver a punishing kick of her own. Another example of this is when the two met in mid-air; T-elos was able to deliver a clothesline to KOS-MOS, grab her arm and land on her feet with KOS-MOS locked in a standing arm-bar with her leg around KOS-MOS' neck. In battle with other party members prior to her final exchange with KOS-MOS, T-elos demonstrated the ability to easily dodge or deflect any attack made against her by other party members. In one instance, she managed to catch Ziggy's fist, heft him into the air and deliver a standing side-kick which sent him hurtling several yards. In the same fight, she managed to deflect an attack by Shion while simultaneously ensnaring Jin's sword with her leg. This demonstrates her high speed, reflexes, and capability for complicated battle maneuvers. Etymology telos is a Greek word meaning purpose, or goal; the final end of a process. In other words, the ultimate state of being or limitless power. This seems to tie in with her rumored function and eventual task of destroying KOS-MOS. Quotes :For quotes from Project X Zone, view its respective article on its wiki. * "I'm here for the Thirteenth Key. The time of awakening has arrived." * "A simple doll that doesn't even understand its reason for existence. To ensure that I continue to exist as myself... KOS-MOS... I'm going to destroy you." * "I am order! Not you, KOS-MOS!" * "There's no need to rush. I'll dispose of each of you in turn." * "This is where you die!" * "Don't interfere!" * "Pathetic. Die!" * "Come. I'll put you out of your misery." * "Maiden who has lost her past, I will awaken all your memories by my hand!" * "You defective piece of junk! Hand over Mary's consciousness now!" * "I"m impressed you could push me this far." * "Mary Magdalene, my will. You've finally awakened. That is not the vessel in which you are meant to dwell! Surrender and become part of me, KOS-MOS!" * "She is the partner of the Messiah. My body is Mary's body. Inside of KOS-MOS sleeps Mary's will. Now that Mary's will has awakened within KOS-MOS, I will take it inside me and complete my resurrection, as the true Mary Magdalene. KOS-MOS is nothing more than a temporary vessel!" * "Do you mean that you don't know? You are the Key, Shion. You're the Maiden of Mary Magdalene. Mary's resurrection is what he desires. The convergence of dissipating will, the revival of the soul-- that is Mary's duty. When Mary fulfills her duty, Zarathustra shall speak! You may very well be the Maiden, but interfere and you will regret it. Do you understand? You don't have to be afraid. It's all right, I'm not going to kill you for his sake." * "You dare challenge me, you defective piece of junk?! Do you want to be ripped apart, like before?!" * "How amusing. Try your best to entertain me!" * "I see. So, it's not just your appearance that has changed. Fine. But I'm afraid that won't be enough to stop me!" * "Shut up, you mechanical doll! Disappear from the face of this world!" Trivia * Her designs were featured in a U-TIC Organization battleship in Episode I; however, details on it are currently unknown. There is a board which when inspected states "It is marked "T-ELOS." It seems to be a part for some sort of robot." * One of T-elos' attacks is called "MAGDALENE 16", a reference to Mary Magdalene. * She appears as a crossover character in Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier as a villain, alongside KOS-MOS with an unresolved conflict between the two androids. * She appears as a character in Project X Zone as a pair unit with KOS-MOS and as a recurring enemy in Project X Zone 2. Gallery Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra 28original.jpg|''Episode I'' unused design by CHOCO. TelosArt.png|Concept art. 29original.jpg|Concept sketch by CHOCO. Telos920303.png|Illustration by CHOCO. Telos.png|T-elos. kosmos_telos2.jpg|''Episode III'' Official Complete Guide cover. 054T-elos.png|T-elos. Top005.png|T-elos (1st battle). Top026.png|T-elos (2nd battle). C3telos00EnemyFolder.png.png|T-elos (lower poly). C3telosH01.png|T-elos (scar on face). C3telos00.png|T-elos (purple eyes). T1.png|T-elos at CAT Testing Grounds. T2.png|T-elos on Rennes-le-Château. T3.png|T-elos on Rennes-le-Château. BattleScreentelos.gif|Shion, MOMO and KOS-MOS fighting T-elos. Skylla.gif|T-SKYLLA. TelosSmiles.gif|T-elos on Rennes-le-Château. AndroidFight.gif|T-elos fighting KOS-MOS for Mary Magdalene's consciousness. KOSP2.gif|KOS-MOS protects Shion from being killed by T-elos. TelosEvasion.gif|T-elos fighting KOS-MOS and Ziggy. KOSP1.gif|KOS-MOS protects Shion from being killed by T-elos. T-elospreparingdsss.png|T-elos charging U-TENERITAS. T-elosfiringdsss.png|"Shut up, you mechanical doll! Disappear from the face of this world!" T-elospreparingdsss2.png|"This is far from my true power!" T-elosfiringdsss2.png|"BE GONE!" Kosmosteloscombine1.png|T-elos and KOS-MOS recombine into Mary Magdalene. Kosmosteloscombine2.png|T-elos and KOS-MOS recombine into Mary Magdalene. T-elosswimsuitposing.png|T-elos in a swimsuit. Cameos TelX.png|T-elos in Project X Zone. TelosPXZ2.png|T-elos in Project X Zone 2. T-elos Solo Attack.PNG|T-elos Solo Attack in Project X Zone 2 T-elos Multi Attack.PNG|T-elos Face Multi Attack in Project X Zone 2 TelosF.png|T-elos in Super Robot Wars OG Endless Frontier. T-elosPXZ1.png|T-elos in Project X Zone. T-elosBeam.gif|T-elos charging U-TENERITAS. TelosAceAttorney.gif|T-elos attacking Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey. Figures Te1.png|Figma. Te2.png|Figma. Te3.png|Figma. Te4.png|Figma. Te5.png|Figma. Te6.png|Figma. Tem1.jpg|Figure. Tem2.jpg|Figure. Tem3.jpg|Figure. Tem4.jpg|Figure. Tem5.jpg|Figure. Swimsuitpose.jpg|Swimsuit. Category:Characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Female characters Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Weapons